Two Worlds Collide
by RyannDaughterOfHermes
Summary: Piper, Jason, Isabel, Ashley, and Leo all attend the Wilderness school, that is until they are whisked away to a place called Camp Half-Blood. And they have to go on a quest to save Hera the loose cannon queen of Olympus. They meet, storm spirits, a crazy department store lady, werewolves, and more. Rated T for language. And if you don't like Jason or Piper you're a noob.


**Two Worlds Collide**

**Isabel**

**-No One's POV-**

It was a normal afternoon in Boston, MA, and Samson Sanders; international super star was watching television with his daughter Isabel. Isabel was lanky and somehow had extremely curly red hair. None of the Sanders had curly hair none of the less red hair an Isabel always asked her father "did mom have curly red hair?" but when ever she asked that question he got too depressed to answer.

* * *

**-Isabel's POV-**

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Samson replied

"Why did mom leave us?"

"Um, uh, sweetheart, um stay right here I'll be right back." and he left me on the couch.

I turned off the tv, and went to my room. I flopped on my bed like I always do when I want to think. I think about everything. Mom, dad, my favorite show Pretty Little Liars **(AN/Love this show!)** my friends, everything. Then suddenly I just started picking up random things off of my floor and puting them away. I picked up a picture of dad, Uncle Charlie, Grandma, and Grandpa.

I threw down the picture feeling the fresh hot tears running down my cheeks. "Why? Why mom? Why did you leave dad? Did you not want me? Did you not want us?" I dropped down to my knees,"Why?! Why couldn't you stay?! Why did you have to leave?! Why didn't you want me?!" I screamed in agony. "No,"I scolded myself, "You're not going to cry over some bitch who left dad. Who left you."

I got up and wiped my face, grabbed my cell phone, put on my black sweat shirt and called my friend Jessica. "Jess?"

"Hey Isabel! what's up?"She said to perky for my mood.** (AN/I got that from AshleydaughterofApollo.)**

"Jess I need you to meet me on the corner of Manchester and Bellville."

"For what-"I cut her off.

"Just do it . For me?"

"Fine."She grumbled.

I smiled to my self, "Thanks Jess. and wear a black sweatshirt."

"Ugh! and you're making me look tacky! Ugh! I hate you!"and with that she hung up.

I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**-Piper's POV-**

"So when do you think you're going to come home?" I asked.

"Um, I don't kow Pipe- um could you hold on a second Pipes? Thanks."

I sighed. He's always like this, working. Always busy, and leaving me with the bitch he calls an assistant. She has a pole shoved so far up her ass I'm suprised she can walk straight. **(AN/I stole that from Tuffgrl11!)** Thats why she's so uptight, and if she doesn't already, she will.

"Listen Pipes, I'm going to have to talk to you later, love you" and the line went dead.

"Love you too dad." I bet you're wondering why he's always so busy? Listen. I really don't want to tell you this because you'll freak out but I guess I can trust you... for now. But my dad is Tristan Mclen. Yes, THE Tristan Mclean. Cue freak out now. I wonder when my dad's coming back home? Eh, forget it I'm hungry.

"Pierre!"**(AN/I couldn't think of a French name, sue me.)** I hollered while pleasantly walking down the staircase. Okay, I lied, I slid down the banister, but hey it's faster!

"Yes ?"

"How many times do I have to say it?" I asked walking into the dining room counter, "Just call me Piper. Okay Pierre?

"Yes. Sorry Mi-Piper." He said correcting himself, "So what can I make for you this morning? Pancakes?"

"Of course!"

"Okay," he replied walking back into the kitchen.

So I got up and went to go watch tv. Preferably Spongebob. Hey! Don't hate! Spongebob is amazing! I'm wearing my spongebob pajamas right now! The episode that was on was the Crusty Krab Pizza episode.

'The Crusty Kraaaab! Aaaab! Pizza! For you and, meeeeeeeehehe!' the tv sang.

I laughed. "Wow, Spongebob's a boy, and not even I can hit that high note."

"Miss-Piper!" Pierre called correcting himself, "your pancakes are ready!"

"Awesome! Thanks Pierre!"I called running to retrieve my food.

* * *

**Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own The Heroes Of Olympus. For various reasons. 1.) I'm not a middle aged man who threw Percabeth into Tartarus. 2.) again how old do you think I am?! I'm not fifty! I don't know of he is... but still. 3.) I would have made Jason's five book series before I took him and plopped him in the Heroes of Olympus series. There are other reasons... but I'm too lazy to list them**. **And I also don't own Pretty Little Liars or Spongebob. **


End file.
